Nicodemus Twomen/Personality and Relationships
Personality Nicodemus after he seemed to be having been a calm and serious man; however that had quickly changed whenever he had went into battle with Smoker and Tashigi. He had shown to have an up beat and very expressive out look, he seems to always have an expression on his face. He seems to overreact to most situations; this was shown whenever Smoker had turned into smoker and thus dodging Nicodemus’s blade. He was expressive to the point that he often will strike poses that he thinks are cool of course, but this seems to give him strange looks. But even though he is very expressive on the outside, on the inside he is filled with a deep hate to many and hates to see most happiness. He had commented that his own happiness was taken away from his a long time ago and he seems to hate what he had been through. Making him much of a bitter person and hating to see others happy, but also he later on revealed to have a great pride in his powers. He seems to like show off at his powers and bragging that he is the best of the best, but quickly his over confidence will be his down fall. He doesn’t seem to wait into the end of a battle to boast about such things, shown whenever he just began and give one shot to Tashigi. He thought he won and she was down for count, thus overreacting to this. But he seems to have a great concern for his allies, this was shown whenever he had stopped his fight with Smoker and Tashigi to help another ally of his. But at the same time, Nicodemus has a lust for more power in order to take both Vegapunk and Dr. Slugger. Like many in the world, Nicodemus has his own signature laugh which is “Moowhohohoho”. Relationships Sichiyozoku Among all of the Sichiyozoku as a whole, Nicodemus is rather respected and he has a great love for his other bandit members. He often comments that they are like his own family, they all fight for the same thing and they end up helping each other out with their own personal dreams. He also seems to be very protective of them and them of him, so they all jump into battle with the other ones. Big Boss Teno Iza Nicodemus has the highest respect for Teno, to the point that Nicodemus does whatever his boss say. He was shown to even pour Teno his drinks as he sits back and counting his gold, it would appear that Teno has taking a great liking to Nicodemus. Commenting that he had found the boy interesting because, of his four arms and his style of fight. So Teno has a great pride in Nicodemus and his skills, to the point that Teno had given the Rabu no Mi, to Nicodemus as a gift for his loyalty. Yama T. Shumo Nicodemus seems to have a high respect for Yama as well, since he is a seasoned pirate and warrior, Nicodemus seems to feel a bit unworthy of fighting next to him. However they both have fought side by side several times and work like a well oiled machine and also, it shows that Nicodemus had jumped to help out Yama whenever he was fighting some other Marines. Steelics J. Stefan Nicodemus and Steelics have a mutual respect and friendship with each other, however even though that Steelic doesn’t really talk. Nicodemus can understand what he is saying through his gestures and emotions of his eye. Steelics seems to work very well with Nicodemus as well; this was first shown that whenever Nicodemus had went off to help Yama. Steelics had stepped in front of Smoker who was trying to pursue Nicodemus. Nicki Saika Nicodemus and Nicki seem to have an odd relationship; it was revealed since he seems to overact sometimes. He often might get turned on by some of her comments and he gets bugged eyed whenever she tries to seduce someone. This was revealed that whenever she and he were facing an enemy, she had ran her hand down her chest and Nicodemus dropped from a nose bleed. Ballzers Nicodemus and Ballzers seem to have a bit of competitive trait between them, the two seem to both boast about that they can defeat this guy or that guy. So this often gets them into small fights and other comical things, but they both seem to put this aside and fight for their goal. Giri D. Mustash It was revealed that Giri and Nicodemus seem to have a dislike for each other, this was first seen. That whenever they were partnered together is that, Giri was rather annoying and Nicodemus doesn’t like his French accent and stuff. So the two aren’t on the best of terms, but to make Big Boss Teno happy they seem to keep this under warps. Roger Pirates As a cabin of the roger pirates, he seemed to have been that of a chore boy and many of the crew members, gave him the shittiest jobs on the ship. However, it would have appeared that Nicodemus had looked up to most of the crew members and his former adventurous spirit was what was keeping him to go. But after the disbandment of the Roger pirates, he never seen another member ever since and he is assumed that he had died in the lab. Gol D. Roger Nicodemus seemed to have had the highest respect for the king of the pirates and looked up to him, wanting to become a great pirate like him one day. Roger had commented on that he liked the boy's adventurous spirit and no matter how much shit he goes through, he is determined to keep to his dreams. Nicodemus also seemed to have been greatly sadden to see Roger executed and then his captain was gone. But Nicodemus during those years in the lab seemed to have still kept to his dreams to keep going on. Shanks It would have appeared that during their days as cabin boys, Shanks and Nicodemus were friends. But after the disbandment of the roger pirates and rogers execution, Shanks had heard that Nicodemus was captured and put into vegapunks lab. So from then on, Shanks had figured that Nicodemus was lost to the cruel experiments that Vegapunk had done. Shanks to this day is unaware that Nicodemus is still alive and well, but it was revealed that Shanks had a weird feeling whenever he saw a certain someones wanted poster and had come to find out that certain someone was a member of the Sichiyozoku. Buggy Nicodemus and Buggy seemed to have some of the same goals, getting treasure and such. However Buggy and Nicodemus weren't the best of friends, they seemed to have argued and such. Much like with Shanks whenever roger was executed and the pirates disbanded. Buggy heard that Nicodemus was off to one of Vegapunks lab, Buggy commented that the poor bastard isn't going to make it. So like Shanks he had thought that Nicodemus was dead so he forgot about him, until a few months ago. Buggy had encountered Nicodemus and was shocked to see that he was alive and his new appearance as well. Nicodemus and Buggy had fought for old times shake and Nicodemus had defeated him, thus making Buggy one of his enemies. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages